


Terrible Love

by Secrets_of_history



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secrets_of_history/pseuds/Secrets_of_history
Summary: Он влюбляется в идею.
Kudos: 1





	Terrible Love

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшой приквел к "Mission Impossible - Turnover Point"; альтернативное название: "Как же Брандта угораздило так вляпаться". Главы уже вычитаны и как таковых, их будет немного

***

Он влюбляется в идею.

По крайней мере сначала.

Он влюбляется в идею, в образ, в саму мысль о возможности жизни, которой у него никогда не было и в существование которой он так и не сумел поверить, пока не оказался вынужден наблюдать за этой жизнью в непосредственной близости.

Он влюбляется в чью-то чужую жизнь. И сам же разрушает её, сделав то, чего делать не следовало.

Он заглядывает за занавес. И расплачивается за это ценой гораздо большей, чем был способен дать.

***

После Афганистана, Брандта списывают в утиль.

Разумеется, никто не говорит ему об этом прямо. Всё приличествующим образом спрятано под клоакой юридических околичностей и оговорок: заполнение форм и отчётов, сдача нормативов и психологических тестов, бесконечные проверки и оценки на предмет когнитивной дисфункции. Уилл с отличием сдаёт все тесты и даже почти не лжёт штатному психиатру.

Почти.

Врать придётся потом. Эта проверка наверняка не единственная. Но сожалеть о содеянном у него получается из рук вон плохо. У него вообще многое выходит плохо, даже когда получается хорошо.

У него хорошо получается убивать. Но убивать плохо. У него хорошо получается красть. Обманывать. Изворачиваться. Не считаться с чувствами остальных. Не воспринимать в людях людей. Но и эти качества нельзя назвать его лучшими чертами.

Эти качества помогают Брандту выжить. Однако, глядя из вертолета на очертания стремительно удаляющейся земли, Уилл ловит себя на мысли, что уже не так уверен, а стоит ли его жизнь всего этого.

***

Брандту нравится Аляска. Если хорошенько подумать, то здесь почти как в пустыне, только вместо песчаных барханов - ослепительно белые сугробы, а вместо жары, насекомых, артиллерийских разрывов, запахов пороха и смерти - аромат вечнозелёных лесов и тишина, настолько незыблемая, что Уилл впервые за долгое время оказывается по-настоящему способен услышать свои мысли.

Не то чтобы общение с самим собой доставляло Брандту особую радость. Но лучше уж довольствоваться той компанией, которую потом не захочется убить. Хотя, ручаться за себя тоже никогда не следует. От греха подальше.

Ему нравится иллюзия одиночества. Иллюзия, позволяющая делать вид, что принадлежишь исключительно самому себе, когда на самом деле - не принадлежишь никому.

***

Дети, что жили в деревне, где дислоцировалась их военная база, тоже никому не принадлежали. В самом начале у них отняли главное - иллюзию защищенности. А без этой иллюзии они не могли принадлежать кому-либо: ни своим родным, ни даже самим себе.

Их жизни с первой секунды оказывались в безжалостных и цепких лапах реального мира, державшего их так же крепко, как ястреб держит в когтях добычу, готовясь оглушить жертву осознанием неизбежной смерти, - так и эти дети жили с чёткой осмысленностью простого факта, что любой момент может стать последним.

Они не разговаривали с чужими. Смотрели исподлобья взглядом голодных волчат. Не брали ничего из рук. И тем не менее Брандт приходил к ним каждый день. Один, что было вопиющим нарушением протокола. В самое разное время суток и без доклада, что было нарушением ещё худшим. И, чтобы уж совсем превысить квоту дисциплинарных взысканий - почти безоружным.

Это было незаконно. Безрассудно. В конце концов, просто безответственно. Но это было правильно. Важно было хотя бы попытаться стать таким же беззащитным. Сравнять счёт. Встать на их уровень.

Брандту это было даже проще, чем они могли бы представить.

Никто не решался подойти к нему до тех пор, пока Уилл демонстративно не разбирал пистолет на части. И только после любопытство некоторых побеждало страх.

Они подходили к нему, но никогда не становились слишком близко. Они смотрели на его лицо - иссушенное ветрами пустыни и загоревшее до цвета дублёной кожи, почти как у них самих, но никогда не решались с ним заговорить. Их сдерживало это маленькое “почти“, та самая едва заметная разница, чертившая между ними невидимую границу.

Они могли легко переступить границу. Любой из них. Любой из них в любой момент мог броситься вперёд и всадить в него нож. Сорвать с его пояса гранату и снять кольцо. Схватить пистолет, что лежал совсем рядом на земле, пусть даже разобранный.

Но никто из них не делал ничего из этого. Они просто смотрели. Смотрели волчьим голодным взглядом, не решаясь подойти ближе.

Брандт тоже смотрел.

Ему был знаком этот взгляд.

Он так и не разучился не узнавать этот взгляд в зеркале.

***

В детстве Уиллу неустанно повторяли, что нужно прилагать много усилий, много, очень много, иначе он никогда не вырастет хорошим мальчиком.

И Уилл старался. Очень старался.

Все старания в конечном итоге вылетали в трубу.

Нехорошо. Недостаточно. Из рук вон плохо.

Негодник. Мерзкий ребёнок. Подкидыш.

Здесь, на Аляске, стараться даже почти не для кого. В определённом смысле и незачем. Но Уилл старается: каждое утро начинает с кросса по пересечённой местности, иногда плавно перетекающего в полноценный марш-бросок, закаливается моржеванием в ледяной воде и, примерно раз в два месяца, оставляет в грузовом отсеке беспилотника, что доставляет припасы, очередную пачку прилежно заполненных тестов на когнитивность и психическую вменяемость.

Напрямую с Брандтом практически не связываются, оставляя его один на один со снегом, вечными льдами и тишиной. Разнообразие в компанию время от времени привносят волки, но и те опасаются подходить к Уиллу слишком близко.

К исходу пятого месяца бесцельное ожидание окончательно трансформируется в злость. Разница между гневом детских обид и гневом теперешним заключается лишь в том, что спустя столько лет, Брандт оказывается способен обратить ярость в холодную сосредоточенность.

В приюте ему доставались лишь тычки, здесь же - ему не достается ничего. Может быть, стоит наконец-то этим воспользоваться.

***

Планы на побег обламываются. Буквально - об пасть голодного, разъяренного волка.

В той афганской деревне к Уиллу так близко подошли лишь однажды. Девочке было не больше десяти, но выглядела она на семь. У неё были огромные, широко распахнутые тёмные глаза и самые пушистые ресницы из всех, что Брандту приходилось видеть в своей жизни.

Уилл подарил ей пустую гильзу, смастерив из неё нечто вроде кулона с помощью шнурка от армейского ботинка и арафатку, чтобы не напекло голову. Она улыбнулась. У неё не было двух передних зубов.

Её нашли через два дня. Кто-то перерезал ей горло от уха до уха.

Ещё дня через четыре Брандта отозвали. Он только и успел забрать ту пустую гильзу.

У волка в пасти все зубы целы, что он наглядно и демонстрирует, сперва оскалившись, а потом набросившись на Уилла в одном длинном прыжке.

Говорят, волки бросаются на людей лишь в исключительных случаях. Брандт почти чувствует себя польщенным.

Поисково-спасательная группа находит Брандта почти при смерти, на пороге его хижины. Труп увязавшегося за ним животного лежит рядом, с ножом, воткнутым в шею.

Впоследствии Уиллу скажут, что затащить его в вертолёт было не так-то просто: он настолько крепко вцепился пальцами в волчью шкуру, что его руки буквально закоченели.

Он много думает об этом. И приходит к выводу, что ему не слишком нравится размышлять на тему того, что это могло значить.


End file.
